


I Can Tell That You Been Practicing

by meeokie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Teasing, lance is a shitty table, lance is naked tho, shiro is well dressed, there is a teacup involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: “Lance. What did we practice last time? You can do better.”Shiro’s voice was firm and commanding, yet it came from a place they both knew was filled with understanding love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/gifts).



> Lance has had a rough day. A bad Lance day. Shiro helps him out, because Shiro.  
> This is a bingo board gift, and I had a lot of fun with it - these were my bingos:  
> punishment and reward, orgasm denial, teasing
> 
> <3

“ _ Lance _ . What did we practice last time? You can do better.” Shiro’s voice was firm and commanding, yet it came from a place they both knew was filled with understanding love.

 

Lance came to Shiro’s willingly, although this time it was his request - an extra session, not their normal Friday meetings. It was Wednesday and an unfortunate series of events had Lance wanting to tugg his hair out, drown himself in the pile of blankets along his bed and just pretend people and *doing things* didn’t exist. Instead of that however, he’d texted Shiro.

 

_ *Hey. I’m having a…..day. Everything’s sort of jumbled and I considered clawing down that ugly wallpaper in the hallway with my nails so….are you free?* _

 

Shiro had paused, bag of grapes in one hand about to place them in his shopping cart, eyebrows lifting in slight concern.

 

_ *Of course. Same time, same place.* _

 

Shiro wanted to say more, wanted to ask if Lance needed help now, if he wanted to talk about it, if he should hurry up and rush through his shopping to get home right now but he didn’t - he knew Lance, knew the kid would just send him a string of emojis and a ‘don’t worry about it dude’.

 

Lance shook, his arm trembling as he tried his best to concentrate, tried to keep his limbs still, his back straight, his focus on his task - but he couldn’t. He huffed, eyebrows pushed together as his fingers curled into fists, the teacup and plate below it balanced in the middle of his back wobbling with his frustrated breathing. Blue eyes stared down at the rug, annoyed for no particular reason, annoyed this was Shiro’s idea of a session and annoyed at himself that it was so hard.

 

The cup clanked, tilted and fell with a soft thud below, the plate sliding off to the opposite side of his narrow frame.

 

“This is stupid. There’s no reason to do this it's not even like...this isn’t training, I don’t see the point in pretending I’m a table or whatever it's not working. I’m not meditating away my crappy day I just….”

 

“Lance.” The tone of Shiro’s voice cut off Lance’s sentence immediately, an involuntary shiver running cold down his spine. “Corner. Now. Kneel. You know how.” Shiro sighed, rubbing at his temple before dragging his other hand up to his tie, pulling it to each side to loosen. Well, Lance wasn’t lying about ‘having a day’ - Shiro felt like he was about to join the kid.

Lance was too well trained to protest - he knew he’d fucked up and he knew exactly why Shiro banished him to the corner. He was more mad at himself than anything, for letting his mouth run, for what came out of it - knew it was only born from his restlessness and whatever was going on in his mind. He crawled the short distance to the corner of the room, facing the wall and kneeling politely in position, hands clasped behind his naked back.

 

Shiro watched his retreating form, that toned, tanned body push itself across his apartment floor to a corned Lance had been far too many times. The moment he’d stepped foot through the door Shiro could tell he was off, tense and fidgety. They’d been at it for some time now, but Lance’s willingness to be a perfect table was pretty low today and Shiro began to reconsider how he should pull him out of whatever this was. He hummed, fingers drumming atop the chair he kept in the middle of the room, eyes watching Lance’s every breath as he stared into the corner. Time out usually helped.

 

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. 

 

Lance was at his limit. He was fidgeting again now, fingernails indenting along his arms, toes wiggling underneath him as he stared at nothing in particular. Eventually after five minutes, his head came forward, the dull smack against Shiro’s blue-grey wall startling the older man at first and then a rather hushed chuckle spilled. Shiro shook his head, a smile cracking along his lips - one that Lance couldn’t see. 

 

“Alright, I agree - thats enough. You can come back now.” Shiro’s voice was warmer now, as was his gaze as Lance sighed in relief, scooting back on his heels and then turning, those blue eyes meeting Shiro’s own for a moment before darting back down as a light blush formed along his cheeks. He’d caught Shiro lounging, legs crossed casually with one arm resting along the top of the chair, the other bracing against the armrest and holding his head up. 

 

He was smiling. Lance bit at his bottom lip, eyes trained on the floor as he crawled his way back to the rug, maneuvered around the teacup and plate and settled himself in front of the other. Shiro’s legs uncrossed and spread out comfortably as much as the chair allowed.

 

“Come here.” Shiro’s arm shifted to pat at his thigh, still clad in dark slacks. The rest of his form was dress shoes, a pressed white button down, and his now loose tie. Lance wasted no time, scooting forward to occupy the space between Shiro’s legs, his palms pushing against the rug below to angle his face against the spot finger’s had moved away from, Lance’s cheek resting along the warmth of a strong thigh. He sighed, eyes closing and tension slipping a bit from his shoulders, but Lance was still frowning, still worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth even as strong fingers began to drift through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry…I thought this would….get whatever it is out of my system but I’m just…messing up more and I….”

 

“Lance. Everyone has bad days, even me. It's ok. You’re ok.” Shiro’s voice came soothingly, fingers scratching along Lance’s hairline, enjoying the way his pet’s breath evened out just from simple contact like this.

 

Shiro shifted, sitting up more in his chair as his hand drifted further down, fingers running along Lance’s lips as he considered what he could give - it wasn’t always about what Lance could offer.

 

“Even so, you lasted pretty long in the corner. Good boy.”  The pleased hum that spilled from Lance’s lips and gentle nuzzle closer to Shiro’s inner thigh had him grinning, fingers tracing slowly before he pushed against the seam. 

 

It wasn’t his original plan, but it really didn’t matter much to Shiro when it came to Lance. Every time they came together to play like this, Lance pushed himself for the other, dragged out stamina and determination and what Shiro knew was deep, attentive love. It was obvious in the way Lance looked up at him, no matter what state of mind he was in, no matter how bruised and red his body had become - they both knew it, without having to speak at all.

 

Perhaps tonight Lance just needed this - just Shiro, just his presence, his voice, his fucking amazing fingers pushing into Lance’s open mouth.

 

They were long past shyness, although on occasion Shiro ripped it right out of Lance in a fit of lust driven words and touches. Lance didn’t blush anymore when Shiro pried him apart, or demanded him to kneel and open his mouth. 

 

This was the focus Lance wanted - not some game of him trying to balance a stupid cup. He didn’t want to be a table tonight, he wanted to be lost, wanted to just feel -this- instead of everything else that plagued his mind.

 

He licked lewdly, chasing Shiro’s fingers as they pulled out, moaned when they shoved back in, and sucked in between, scooting closer after a few moments to get as close as he could to Shiro’s crotch.

 

A warm chuckle spilled from above, fingers lazily pushing away to instead tug on Lance’s chin. “So you throw a tantrum when I want you to be my table but this is ok? You know you’re a spoiled brat right? Tsk. I should put you in the corner again but…mm…good think you’re cute hmm?”

 

Lance only grinned up at Shiro, his eyes finally popping open as he made a show of shoving his nose directly against the other’s cock, sighing with obvious content as he nuzzled lovingly against the growing length pressing against his slacks.

 

“Yeah. I am pretty cute huh?” Lance smiled, a short laugh of his own before he dipped his eyes and pretended to be very intently involved with Shiro’s zipper when the other raised his eyebrows and gave lance -that look-.

 

“Just for that, you’ll have to work a lot harder for something else now.” Shiro’s leg moved, the tip of his dress shoe nudging lightly at Lance’s cock, noticing with a bit of surprise that he was for the most part already hard, even though, by their standards, they hadn’t done much to earn that.

 

Lance whined, his hands coming up from the floor to brace along each strong thigh, hips pushing forward to press himself shamelessly against Shiro’s shiny black shoe. He groaned, mouthing at the front of Shiro’s slacks, hands squeezing those muscled thighs as if that would be enough for the other to know.

 

“Oh? You think I’ll let you like that? Like a dog?” Shiro’s voice was far from harsh, light and teasing now, both of his hands dipping into Lance’s short brown locks to press him against the spot he seemed to be silently begging for. 

 

That seemed to tip Lance over - it was always Shiro’s hands, always those big palms easily pressing against his thinner body, easily slinging him over a shoulder, maneuvering Lance around like a rag doll - and he loved every second of it. He hadn’t realized just how tense he was, just how much pent up, restless energy seemed to bubble under his skin, because now Lance *was* actually humping Shiro’s leg, his breath hot and fast against that thick, concealed cock he wanted so badly.

 

“Please…..just…mmm I’ll clean it up after, I promise, with my mouth I….” Lance panted, far closer to his orgasm than he wanted to be, but he was far past trying to make his body work in any normal capacity - it did what it wanted, especially when it came to anything having to do with Shiro.

 

“No, you may not Lance.” Shiro’s fingers tugged harsh now, pulled Lance’s face from his lap and looked him in the eye with a serious gaze. “How close?”

 

Fuck. Fuck, he was doing this on purpose - Lance knew now. Shiro knew tugs to his hair went straight to his cock, knew that eye contact in moments so close to release only expedited the whole process. Teasing. Why was he so good at that…..

 

‘C…close. Really…r….ahh…really close. Please. Please Shiro I …” Lance’s hips never stopped through all of this, and Shiro’s leg never shifted away. He knew exactly how lewd he looked right now, completely naked, humping against Shiro, teacup and plate lying forgotten on the floor next to them.

 

“No. You haven’t earned it yet. Stop Lance.”

 

He whined, a pitiful, needy whine through pouted lips and then Lance stilled completely, knowing that if he continued another ten seconds he would have made a mess of himself. Shiro let go of brown strands, letting Lance flop back against his lap and smiling, hands running down from the boy’s neck and to his shoulders, pressing and rubbing lovingly as Lance calmed himself down.

 

“Good boy. You did so good for me. You can wait, can’t you? I have something else I want first.”

 

Lance nodded against Shiro’s lap, his heart rate coming back down, the growing tension in his core starting to calm itself, his focus instead drifting to the strong fingers pressing firmly against his skin, starting to pull moans of a different sort from Lance’s mouth.

 

“Mmn…yeah. Ok. Something else. I don’t care anymore just never stop this…god Shiro hnnn…”

 

Lance. He wasn’t always straightforward - more like he didn’t always know how to ask for something, and more often than not Lance didn’t even know what he needed. Shiro knew however, at least knew how to pull it out of the boy, knew how to plan things on the spot.

 

Without a warning, Shiro dipped his hands under Lance’s armpits, tugged him easily up into his lap, and pressed his face into the boy’s neck, smiling into the warm skin there, wrapping himself around Lance’s surprised form.

 

“Wh…what are we…” Lance started, but before he could finish Shiro got up from his chair, Lance’s body weight seemingly nothing to him. Lance’s hands came up to tug on Shiro’s tie and only got a chuckle for a reply, Shiro smiling down at him as he kicked open the door to his bathroom.

 

“Practice has been rescheduled. Something more important came up.”

 

Shiro knew - he always knew how to fix Lance, how pull until his potential gleamed, how to touch when his tears came from somewhere deeper he couldn’t explain. He held him close as the tub filled, didn’t let Lance go even as he dipped to light the stray candles. 

 

He still had control - Lance never wanted to keep it, even as they sunk into the warm water, as Shiro continued from where he left off, hands pressing into every spot of tension in the boy's body, Lance’s tucked securely laying against his chest. He gave into the boy, rewarding him for correcting his behavior, fingers sliding down to Lance’s lap, water and suds shifting as Shiro tipped Lance’s face back, told him how good he’d been, how proud of Lance he was for simply reaching out to Shiro, how much he’d grown in the short time they’d been training together. 

 

And Lance fell apart in the other’s hands, swallowed heavily as his tears flowed easily, the release granted to him in the form of a whispered “Now Lance, for me.” reverberating through his body, melting away the stress and endless loops of worry in his mind with an eased practice that only Shiro knew how to give.


End file.
